Ce n'était qu'une simple panne de courant
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Plus de courant dans l'Animus, et Desmond est toujours dedans. Lucy et Rebecca vont rétablir le courant, laissant Shaun être une fois de plus très utile pour surveiller l'Assassin. Yaoi


**Titre **:Ce n'était qu'une simple panne de courant

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. C'est bête, ça.

.

.

.

.

.

Le repaire dans le sous-sol de l'ancienne villa de Toscane, à Monterigionni, était totalement dépourvu de toute source de lumière quelconque. Le vent passait bruyamment dans les escaliers, plongés dans l'ombre la plus complète. Seuls les statues des Assassins de toutes époques et de toutes contrées brillaient faiblement dans la nuit.

Seul près de son fatras d'Histoire, Shaun Hastings observait dans la quiétude nocturne le Sujet Dix-Sept, les sourcils froncés. La tête baissée et les mains moites, il était assis au sol, contre son bureau, se repassant les évènements de la journée.

.

Plus tôt, l'après-midi même, Desmond s'était plongé dans la mémoire d'Ezio depuis plusieurs heures, confortablement installé dans l'Animus fabriqué par Rebecca, comme lors d'un jour normal pour eux tous. Même si leur notion de la normalité était quelque peu éprouvée, chaque jour que leur infligeait la vie d'Assassins fuyards.

Brusquement, une panne de courant avait interrompu toutes leurs activités, les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale. Chacun avait plus ou moins eu une réaction fidèle à lui-même. Rebecca avait posément soupiré de la mauvaise qualité des disjoncteurs, et Lucy, qui avait horreur du noir, avait retenu de justesse un glapissement de terreur, le camouflant en un hoquet de surprise. Shaun quand à lui, avait râlé de l'incompétence de Rebecca, comme pour changer ses bonnes habitudes.

Ce n'était qu'une simple panne de courant, les disjoncteurs n'étaient pas assez puissants pour les alimenter eux et en même temps éclairer toute la ville, mais l'ancienne snow-boardeuse avait déjà prévu longtemps à l'avance un plan de secours pour le rétablir dans les plus brefs délais.

.

La brune devait selon elle, à la nuit tombée par mesure de sécurité, quitter leur refuge souterrain en compagnie d'une Lucy mortifiée à l'idée de perdre Desmond, comme elle avait perdu Seize, et rediriger à nouveau l'électricité vers leurs lampes, les ordinateurs - qui contennaient mine de rien des années et des années de travail - et surtout l'Animus.

Car le problème était bien là. L'ancien barman était encore en synchronisation avec son ancêtre Italien lors de la panne, et il était maintenant inconscient dans ce qui n'était devenu qu'un fauteuil de mousse orange pour le moins original.

Lucy et Rebecca partirent à l'aube du soir, laissant Shaun prendre soin de garder le repaire pendant leur absence, témoignant une fois de plus de son exceptionnelle utilité.

Et c'est ainsi que l'historien se retrouvait seul à seul avec son rival. Cependant il avait reprit une pose plus détendue, se levant pour s'appuyer contre un mur, en remontant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez. Après tout, se rassura-t-il, ce n'était pas parce que Lucy n'était pas là pour être aux petits soins avec l'Assassin qu'il devait le faire à sa place.

Non ?

.

« L'autre ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je ne veux pas être celui qui le ramassera à la petite cuillère ! » s'énerva mentalement Shaun au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes en faisant les cents pas lorsqu'un peu de lumière commença à émaner des lampes, signe qu'une partie de la connexion électrique était rétablie, annonçant du même coup un redémarrage imminent de l'Animus.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Desmond, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines. Il le scruta du regard, adouci, comme toujours, par cette vision inexplicablement apaisante à ses yeux.

Ses cheveux courts n'étaient que mèches rebelles et épis. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fermés et un air paisible sur le visage, il aurait été presque été angélique sans la lame d'assassin à son bras gauche. L'historien se sentait capable d'apprécier, en ces fameux moments de troubles, la compagnie, même inconsciente de Desmond.

Mais dès que « l'ami » potentiel ouvrait les yeux, il redevenait piquant et, naturellement, en guise de réponse, Shaun devenait carrément insupportable. C'était devenu une espèce de jeu malsain dont ils étaient les seuls initiés, mis à part peut-être Rebecca, qui reproduisait à peu de choses près le même schéma avec l'informaticien.

Les soulèvements de la poitrine de Desmond se firent de plus en plus réguliers, signe que l'Animus reprenait encore de la vigueur, des lampes se rallumaient, apportant un peu de douce lumière.

.

L'historien se souvenait des interminables nuits passées à leur ancienne cachette, avant que les Templiers d'Abstergo ne les retrouvent. Il se rappelait parfaitement qu'il restait tard à travailler, habitude qu'il avait d'ailleurs conservée, à force de pratiquer.

Dans la soirée, parfois même jusqu'au lendemain, travaillant sans relâche sur son ordinateur pour mettre à jour les dernières informations récupérées, il s'épuisait à la tâche. Mais parfois, ce n'était pas vraiment de son travail qu'il se préoccupait le plus. Non, son regard était plus souvent dirigé vers le lit de son rival, même s'il s'arrangeait pour que cela ne se découvre jamais. Il avait passé tant d'heures à apprendre par coeur des yeux les formes du corps convoité de Desmond, que parfois, il les dessinait inconsciemment du doigt sur son clavier, à ses heures perdues.

En fait, tout était parfaitement clair dans sa tête. Seulement il n'avait pas encore trouvé la manière orale de l'exprimer convenablement. Il se sentait comme une petite collégienne ingénue amoureuse.

.

Il se leva du sol, s'approcha de l'Animus, prenant son courage à deux mains. Peut-être que voir son visage et lui parler en même temps sans risquer de représailles puisqu'il était inconscient l'aiderait peut-être un jour à se déclarer.

Une sorte d'entraînement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir dans un long discours enflammé à propos de ses sentiments confus, il ne put résister à l'appel de ce geste qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis le premier jour où il l'avait observé de loin, du coin de l'oeil.

Un simple geste remplaça toutes les phrases, inutiles au possible, qu'il allait déclamer, lorsqu'il le baisa chastement sur la joue. Il ne l'effleura qu'un centième de seconde, mais cela suffit amplement à raviver en lui un feu inaltérable. L'historien n'avait pourtant fait aucun effort pour l'éteindre, se plaisant presque à se sentir consumé par lui.

Alors qu'il allait se retirer pour remettre en place ses lunettes, les yeux de son rival s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sentit deux mains puissantes s'agripper à son cou. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent violemment les siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent sans aucune retenue. Ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre, juste s'embrasser comme si cette action était devenue un nouveau mode de respiration. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ils en ignorèrent la durée, en profitant simplement de cet instant si particulier que leur offrait le destin.

Lorsque Desmond retomba sur la mousse orange, il eut un sourire, qui disparut pour reprendre une expression apaisée, et referma les yeux, comme s'il tombait de fatigue.

.

L'informaticien se redressa, le souffle court, et rajusta sa chemise, juste à temps pour voir arriver les filles qui se pressaient dans l'escalier. Lucy demanda, d'un ton angoissé:

« Du nouveau ?

- Sais pas, répondit Shaun, un sourire stupide figé sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait place à son bureau.

-Le bébé est reparti ! triompha Rebecca, tapotant fièrement sa machine. Ben quoi ? Ah oui, Desmond va bien, se reprit-elle en voyant les yeux consternés de Lucy, qui soupira de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Shaun ? appela la blonde, soucieuse de la santé mentale de son collègue, qui continuait de sourire.

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressé, d'un ton guilleret.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ? persifla Rebecca.

-Non. Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi ton installation n'a pas fonctionné plus de deux semaines ? riposta-t-il, toujours aussi joyeux.

-J'ai du mauvais matos ! L'électricité est pourrie, par ici, protesta-t-elle.

-C'est ton cerveau qui est du mauvais matos, t'as pensé à en changer ? nargua Shaun.

-Quand vous aurez terminé de vous chamaillez, on pourra peut-être faire sortir Desmond, tenta Lucy.

-D'accord...» lâcha Rebecca, avertissant d'un regard l'historien qu'elle lui revaudrait sa cuisante raillerie.

Elle tapota sur le clavier de son « bébé », un air frustré sur le visage, et rompit la connexion le matin venu.

.

L'assassin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, reprennant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il remua les doigts, qui étaient redevenus les siens et non ceux d'Ezio, même s'il avait parfois du mal à percevoir une quelconque différence.

Il attendit de reprendre le contrôle de chacun de ses membres, et se redressa en position assise sur l'Animus. Comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, il se frotta les yeux puis se leva.

L'ancien barman constata avec surprise que Lucy l'observait avec un air angoissé.

«Q'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, sans plus de cérémonies.

La blonde sursauta et répondit que tout allait bien, en retournant à sa paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur une table éloignée.

Elle aurait clairement pu lui dire le contraire, qu'il y avait effectivement eu un problème, mais si elle ne jugeait pas bon de lui faire partager l'information, il ne chercherait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez, malgré sa nature curieuse. Et puis, il savait déjà tout.

Il se tourna vers Rebecca, qui caressait sa création comme si ce n'était qu'un animal perdu dans la rue un jour de pluie. Il sourit face à cette vision cocasse, et s'approcha à pas de loup vers Shaun, avec la ferme intention de mettre au clair quelques détails.

L'historien affichait un sourire idiot, tourné vers son écran d'ordinateur fraîchement redémarré.

Depuis le temps que Desmond attendait un signe positif de sa part, il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pareille. L'humidité qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres ne le trompait pas, et il avait l'intime conviction que l'informaticien n'y était pas étranger. C'est pourquoi il s'adressa à lui, à voix basse, s'assurant que personne n'avait l'attention fixée sur eux.

«La prochaine fois, tu pourras attendre que je sois conscient, et en mesure de pleinement te répondre comme il se doit ?

Shaun sursauta et rougit, confirmant ses soupçons. Il lui répondit néanmoins sur le même ton, sans se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa question :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il paraît que je simule bien l'inconscience, quand je veux, insinua l'Assassin en plaçant sa tête au creux du cou de l'historien, semant ainsi le doute dans son esprit.

Le propriétaire connu du cou le repoussa d'une main, gêné à outrance.

-Attends ce soir » acheva-t-il, le feu aux joues.

.

Et en effet, le soir venu, après une soirée passée ensemble dans les rues de Monterigionni, ils s'endormirent dans le même sac de couchage, à l'insu total de Lucy et Rebecca.

« Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller » songea Shaun en fermant les yeux pour entamer sa première nuit de véritable sommeil.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
